otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Mama Amelie and the Girls Who Aren't Necromancers
[Friday June 15th, 3:15 PM :Louisiana, New Orleans] The guy said he'll meet us tomorrow morning at... He pulls out a piece of paper. Lake Lawn Metairie Funeral Home... Which is on 5100 Pon... Pont... Pontchairtrain Boulevard... He looks at Yuri and shrugs, no idea if he said it right. We have to be there by nine. Can't we just get it now? He sighs, laying on the small couch in the RV. Said we arrived early than he expected. He's getting the object out of storage or... You know, something. He shrugs again. He's sitting at the small table, an open briefcase infront of him with the files on the glasses they need to retrieve. What are we supposed to do until then? He's sitting in the passenger seat looking back at everyone. ...Anything we want. We should go see a psychic. He closes the briefcase and stands up. Even after everything we've been through I still don't believe those ladies can see into the future. They just want your money, Odie. ....Oh well. He turns to stare at the ceiling. Veronica is psychic though. So they do exist to some extent... Somewhere. Yeah but Vicky is different. I know she's the real deal, not like the scam artists out here. I think we should give it a try. It might be funny to see what a fake psychic has to say about us, especially you two. He motions to the twins. He raises an eyebrow at Ricky. ...What's that supposed to mean? He doesn't really sound offended, just unsure. You two still have a demon inside of you, he might be split in half but he's still there. If she can't even sense him we'll know she's fake. He jumps up from the bed. Let's go! Rodin leaps up with excitement, having looked really bored before. He runs down the short divide and to the RV door and sits, wagging his tail a bit. Yeah, alright. He shrugs. Anything's better than staying in here. He opens the RV door and goes down the steps onto the sidewalk. He jumps out and runs in a circle, sniffing the ground, finally glad to be out of the RV after the long drive and wait. He steps out and immediately recoils. Oh my jesus. He immediately looks uncomfortable. It's hot here. The humidity... I was not built for this weather. He steps out and doesn't really seem to be that affected. It's hot but if its bothering him he doesn't show it. That's what you get when you build a city in a tropical swamp. He looks around the parking lot at the surrounding buildings before looking down at Odie. So how do we find where the psychic is? There's a few of them here... I saw one on almost every corner while I was looking for a place that'd let me use their phone... Lead the way, Vera. He turns and walks out of the parking lot, leading them onto the sidewalk. He keeps airing out his shirt. It's like the whole city was built in a boiler room... People keep looking at him oddly as they pass them on the street. He looks at Yuri. Maybe you just don't have those tropical brazillian genes on your side like we do. He rubs his forehead. I thought summer in Cali was bad... He starts to look a little uncomfortable, his face already starting to look wet from sweat. It is a little hot... He laughs a little. It's not that hot. It just feels a little warm. He speaks in an accent. In my home country of Brasilia, we get heat ten times anything you two might feel here, yeh? He speaks in a russian accent. You see Vladimir, when have genes like Lucas, sun will never be of hot for fear of hot and dangerous tan skin. Ouy, true starhy mate. He looks at Ricky, kind of scared by their immunity to the heat, and by their sudden good moods. He takes off his shirt while they're walking down the sidewalk, not really paying attention to the twin's accents. He turns to say something else, but sees Ricky and it catches him off guard, he looks away. Here's the place right up here... He looks at the Sign above the shop at they walk up to it. Reverend Zombie's Psychic Readings and Hoodoo Emporium? ...Reverend Zombie? ...Really? He looks at Lucas. He points to a sign on the inside of the shop. "100% accurate readings or your money back." Seems good to me. He looks at Odie. He takes out his wallet. How much is this guy gonna steal from me? It'd really just be karma at that point... He pushes the door open, a little bell ringing as he walks in. Odie pushes inside after him, looking around in excitement. Rodin lays down outside, since he's from hell the climate doesn't seem to bother him at all. He follows the three inside and feels the cool air from the AC hit his skin. He sighs happily. Let's never leave this place... He looks around inside for someone to talk to. How can I help you? We're here to see umm... Reverend Zombie? For a reading please. He's not in today, but it shouldn't be a problem as I do the readings... So all four of you? Do you want me to read each of you one at a time, or would you like privacy for your readings? They can get quite intimate... I'm okay with privacy. Whatever. One at a time then. Wonderful. My name is Amelie. You can call me Amy if you like, some of you white folk do. Whichever you wants to go first, you come walk through this curtain and I'll be waitin, alright? Take your time if you need to. Oh yes and have your money ready. We get a refund if you're wrong right? Hah... Yeah hun. You get a refund, but Mama Amy never been wrong. She walks back through the curtain. He watches her walk away. I'll go first... since it's my money. He follows Amy through the curtain. He laughs slightly as he brother walks through the curtain. Yuri being so suspicious and defensive about "his" money that he stole. Ah, the suspicious one. I figured you'd be first. C'mon, c'mon have a seat hun. He looks around at all the curtains before he sits down infront of the table. So what would you like to know? He thinks for a moment, actually considering the question. ...Tell me about my future wife. She takes a deep breath, shakes the small box for a few seconds, it sounds almost like a rattlesnake shaking around inside. Afterward she opens it and looks at whatever is inside of it, Yuri can't see. ...Vague. You don't wanna ever get married... But ya do have two possible wives to be. One of them already in your life, and another you've not met... She narrows her eyes, looking into the box strangely. ...You're... She sets the box down and looks at Yuri. There's a spirit inside of you and your brother. A dark little thing. Doesn't want you to be happy. It's lookin for a way to make sure you never have a chance at a family you'll love. You seen it, know its there. She looks back into the box. But you're not scared of it. That's cause I'm not scared of anything. He looks over at the box she keeps peering into. She looks up at him. You're afraid of being alone. Left without help. You're wrong... I can take care of myself. He looks confident in his words. She smiles. You don't need me to tell you about yourself. You need me to tell you what you don't already know. She puts the cap on the box. Another question perhaps? He thinks again for something else he could ask. ...Tell me more about my future. What's going to happen to me tomorrow? She shakes the box again and then looks into it. You'll be contacted by an elderly man tomorrow morning. He'll try to tempt you into a deal. The man is... Cunning... You've been on a long journey and he seeks to cut it short by any means within his grasp. She shakes the box a little as it's open, something moves around inside. He means you great harm, don't trust him. He whispers. That almost sounds like the Prince... He looks down, thinking for a moment. He shrugs afterwards and looks back up at Amelie. How much do I owe you? I'll charge you half since you and your brother's fates are so closely intertwined. Twenty five. She smiles. He takes out a twenty and a five dollar bill, handing them to her before he stands up. Thanks for the heads up. She grabs the money. You keep in mind 'bout what I said. Don't take the deal. He walks back out, moving the curtain out of the way and rejoining the others. He's opening some jar full of herbs. What are you doing? Don't smell that. It looks poisonous. It's not poisonous. He smells it again. It's like incense or something. He looks around the shop before he sees Yuri. How'd it go bro? He scoffs slightly like she was a fraud but then whispers. She might be a little psychic... He hands his brother two bills for his payment and pats him on the shoulder, walking past him to sit down. Alright, I'll go next then I guess... He rolls the bills up and puts them in his pocket. He walks to the back of the store and into the room. He looks around at the typically dark interior, expecting it to look this way. Have a seat and we'll get started. He sits down in the chair. So you must be the real deal if my brother thinks so. She just smiles, clutching her small box. What would you like to know hun? He takes a deep breath. I'd like to know if I'll have any luck in love I guess... Cute boy like you, not really a question is it? She starts shaking her box and it makes a rattling noise. She opens it. ...Had three admirers in your life so far... She tilts her head. The first you known since you were children... The second... More recent, but there's a conflict between the two of you, and it seems to have spread to keep the first from you as well... You had feelings for both of them for a long time. She raises an eyebrow. The third is your first. A boy? She looks up at him and he blushes slightly. She looks back down. You've known him for some time, but now you're together. A chance you never thought you'd have... She looks into the box. You're afraid of him... No. Afraid of who he is. What? She shakes her head. Afraid you're not good enough for him. She looks up at him. Afraid that he might think you too... Inexperienced. Despite your admirers you've never been with anyone else. He looks down. I guess that's true... So are... How long will we be together? She closes the box and shakes it again, opening it as it still hisses and rattles. I think you need to keep your eye on what is right now. You worry too much 'bout what you do together in the future, and you might lose him... But I think you've already thought that as well. He nods, still looking down, a bit embaressed. Anything else you wish to ask? He clears his throat. I umm... Will Odie ever be ok? My friend? Sorry hun, can't tell you bout other people you're not in love with or related to. That'd be against my morals. He nods. Do you see any... Dangerous conflict in my future? She shakes her box and looks back in. ...I see chaos at the center of your immediate life... You have a great deal of strife for someone so young... She shakes her head. I don't normally see your kind in here... Someone Marked like you and your friends. I don't see that you're evil... I see that you in a situation you've been thrust into, and it may continue to become more dangerous. My advice? Be ready for anything. ...Thanks... He smiles slightly. You need help, come see me, might be able to sell ya something useful. I'll keep that in mind... He pulls out his money and puts it on the table. Thanks for the reading. No problem hun. She closes her box as he leaves. He walks back out and looks at them. He's still smelling that jar. It's so familiar but I can't figure out what it is... He rolls his eyes as he sees Odie. Alright, next. He looks at Odie as he passes him, thinking he has a weird obsession with the jar. He looks back and smiles at Lucas before entering through the curtains. Unfortunately for Amelie he has his shirt back on. He takes a seat infront of her. She looks him over. What would you like to know my dear? I'm not sure... She smiles warmly at him. Take your time if you need to hun. He breathes in slowly before sighing. It's quiet for almost half a minute, it looks like he's struggling with himself to ask something. She looks a bit concerned. You alright hun? Sometimes this can be more personal than you'd like. She can tell that he's trying not to cry. He breaks his silence and says. Why?... Why did she do that to me? She shakes her box lightly and opens it. She was sick... She narrows her eyes, gazing into the box with a suddenly solemn expression that melts away her warm smile. ...A broken woman... Who had given up on love long ago... She shakes her head. She couldn't see what was in front of her, only what she wanted... But she was in pain... Alone, afraid of loving anything that would eventually leave her... She set anyone she got close to on a path to fail... She used hatred to keep her from feeling what she wanted, and the fear of loss drove her to do what she did to you. She'd lived so long that she came to know nothing else but the sadness of losing someone close. Her eyes are watering slightly. ...All the things she did was because she didn't want to be in pain... But she didn't realize that she had become weak... Valuing all the wrong things, in all the wrong places. She puts one of her hands to her mouth. I'm sorry hun... He raises his human hand to his face, slowly wiping his tears away. He shakes his head while looking down at the table and returns to another moment of silence as he's unable to speak. He stands up after and pulls out a one hundred dollar bill, leaning forward and placing it in her palm, closing her hand around it. Thank you, Mama Amelia... She looks at the money. Sure thing hun... She grabs his hand tightly. You keep that heart strong. She pats the back of his hand lightly with her other hand. You're with a good group now that will watch out for you. Keep 'em as close as you can bare. They'll be there for you. She lets go of his hand. He takes her words to heart and turns, stepping out of the curtained doorway. He doesn't want to worry Lucas so he does his best to sound fine. He looks towards Odie. Odie, you're up. He reluctantly puts the jar down. Alright. He fishes around in his pocket to make sure he's got his wallet and then walks to the back and through the curtain. He sits down as Mama Amelia looks at him with a warm smile. Ask your question hun. What's in that jar? ...The one you were holding? Yeah. It's scented cannabis. He pauses. ...Oooooohhhhh... You're allowed to sell that in stores here? She just stares at him. Suffice to say I know ahead of time when someone would come lookin for it. Ahh. He smiles and nods his head, and then taps the side of it. Psychic. She just smiles at him. After a moment he looks a bit more serious. I want to know if I'll ever get better... Stop being so... Umm... Scared. She shakes her box and looks inside. Everyone is afraid my dear. You just need to learn that fear isn't all there is... But I think you're on your way. She smirks slightly. You know the four of you have been the most interesting group I've had in here in years... This thing the desert... A wicked thing... You defended your... She looks at Odie. You have a little brother? Huh? -Oh... Yeah, kinda... He's... Sorta adopted I guess... She looks back into the box. There's a bit of worry on her face suddenly. ...Keep him close. There are forces that want to use him to... Do terrible things... She seems confused by what she's seeing. ...He's your brother? ...It's umm... Complicated I think... I don't really know. Your son? Whoa, what? I'm getting mixed signals here... She closes her box and shakes it again, it hisses and rattles loudly, Odie seems to be unsettled by the sound. ...He's a spirit. A demon I think... Creatures are born to follow their parent's nature. He is a demon, yes, but he has a quality of you in him... Innocence. Heed my words and keep him close. Many seek to use him for terrible things... You will learn to be brave by defending the weak from harm. Thanks... For that I guess... He smiles a bit. I'll keep him safe. Take that jar with you when you leave. I've been meaning to get it off my hands. She smiles. He smiles wider and turns, leaving the room. After a moment he runs back in. Oh yeah, how much do I owe you? Fifty. Alright... He pulls out his wallet and starts counting ones and a bunch of change. Mama Amelia begins to look very unamused. That was actually really insightful. I'm glad you guys came with me. He smiles at Lucas, who is looking at a doll which looks like a mini Belxephon. He's sticking neon-blue pins in it. He stands up from his chair and walks out with all of them. Amelie... her mom must've been a psychic with a bad sense of humor to have named her that. That's what I was thinking. He pokes the doll one last time before he leaves with his brother. So. Money well spent then? He looks at Odie, who grabbed that jar he was sniffing, and then at Ricky with a slight smirk. He nods a bit but squints his eyes as he walks out, the hot humidity making him feel like he's walking into a sauna. He walks backwards for a bit, looking back at Odie. What's with the jar? It's some top shelf scented weed or something. She said I could have it. He manages to shove it into his pocket. With this weather I don't even feel like lighting up though... Bleh... He nods and turns around, the group walking back to the parking lot. We should probably check into a hotel. Somewhere that's in our budget... Not Bellagio New Orleans version... Anywhere with an air conditioner... Yeah I'm not suffering through a night of this just because I'm not South America... I mean... From South America. Whatever. He starts with a Brazilian accent again. You can't handle the hea- No. Shh... Rodin barks. Rodin's right. Let's get some grub. I want some gumbo. He glances back at Odie. Let me guess, you know where the best place in New Orleans is. It just so happens that I do. He pulls out a notepad. Best part is that it's not too expensive, and it's only a short ways from here. He smiles. He's sitting down, anxious as usual. I always wanted to try New Orleans gumbo! How the hell do you know about all these places? The waiter walks up and sets a basket of bread and a small bowl of orange sauce on the table. What can I get you guys to drink? Sprite. Dr. Pepper? The waiter looks at Ricky and Yuri. He looks at the waiter. Pepsi. Alright, your server will be with you in a moment. He sets down a few menus and walks away, wiping his forehead. He looks through the menu. Gumbo... Spicey gumbo... You don't even like spicy food. Psychic says I gotta be brave for my new bro. Gonna try spicy food. He shakes his head as he grabs his menu. He's lowers his menu What are you gonna get? He looks at his brother. Hmm... I'm thinking the soft shelled crab... Had lobster in Vegas, might as well have crab in New Orleans. He puts the menu down and reaches across the table, grabbing some bread and dipping it in the sauce. He takes a bite and his face starts to turn a bit red. ...That sauce... He swallows. Really fuck hot... Oh my god. He puts the bread down and starts looking around for water. He tilts his head, watching him look around frantically for something. You okay? He smiles, knowing it's the sauce and that he needs water. He leans in close, whispering. You still have fire breath, Vera. Fight fire with fire. He takes a deep breath and then turns and bends down the side of the table like he's going to throw up. There's a small puff of smoke and he sits back up. ...That sorta worked... He starts shakes his head. Where's our drinks. A large glass of Dr. Pepper suddenly hits the table in front of him. I'm Cassandra. I'll be your waitress this evening. Despite the heat she looks fine, beautiful even. Fair skin, long dark curly brown hair that's pulled to the side and only goes down the right side. She puts the Pepsi on the table, and then the sprite and the last Dr. Pepper. Are you ready to order? He raises his menu back up slowly, finding this waitress so hot that he becomes speechless. He quickly skims the menu so he's ready to order. I'll have hushpuppies and fried shrimp. He can't help but to look at her chest when she's looking away, quickly looking back up when she looks at him. She pulls out a notepad. That comes with soup or salad. He mumbles. How about a shake? I'm sorry, say again? He clears his throat. Soup, please. We have Clamchowder, Chicken and Dumplings, Spicey Chowder, and Cheese and Potato Shrimp. Which would you like? He leans back in his chair, checking her ass out while she reads off the soup list. He smiles back up at her when she's done. Clamchowder. Alright. She writes it down. And you? She looks to Odie. Gumbo... Spicey gumbo... Soup... With these Boo Fries... Things. The cheesie onion fries? He just nods quickly and then looks back down. And you? Soft-shelled crab. He keeps his eyes glued on her face, which is still distracting. ...Dinner. Soup or salad? Salad... She looks at Ricky. And what can I get for you? How's the hot and spicy crawfish? Very hot and very spicy. She looks up from her list and smiles at him. It's actually a house signature dish, we get a lot of people coming in and asking for it specifically. He smiles back and closes the menu. I'll have to give it a try then. Alright. She grabs each of the menus. I put in those orders, anything else I can get for you? I think we're good. Great. She turns and walks away. He watches her leave then looks at Yuri. I think people come in here for more than just the hot and spicy crawfish... Yeah... He tries activating Book of Sins as she walks away but nothing happens. He remembers he can't do that anymore and closes his eyes, sighing. He idly dips a piece of bread and takes a bite out of it. MMMM! He grabs his soda and starts drinking it by the gulp from the cup, ignoring the straw. He starts laughing at him. He smiles and but it slowly fades as he realizes something. Tomorrow's our last day out here before we have to head back home. He shrugs. We don't HAVE to head back home. We could stay here a few days if we wanted to I guess. He shakes his head. We really can't. Why? He looks at Yuri. The Prince risked his life for those glasses, Lucas. There's gonna be more like him, no doubt about it. When we get our hands on that bounty we need to leave before we're hunted down. ...Oh... Yeah... Damn. Still, trip's only halfway over guys. He takes another drink, his mouth still bothering him. He smiles again and raises his glasses a bit. Yeah and it sounds like the way back is gonna be one hell of a ride. He takes a drink from his Pepsi. If it's anything like the drive here it'll at least be exciting... Scary... But fun... He shrugs. Hopefully we get a lot more hot girls... He raises his glass like Ricky did, only he holds it out for cheers. He raises his glass. ...Just keep in mind that all the hot girls we meet try to kill us... He's too distracted by Cassandra to raise his glass. She's serving another table with her backside in clear view. Some girls are worth the risk... He takes a drink. As long as she's not a necromancer... He grabs a piece of bread, not dipping it this time. He raises his glass. To girls that aren't necromancers! I'll raise to that... He raises his glass up with him. Here here? He raises an eyebrow at Ricky as he raises his glass. Here here! He slams his glass into theirs, spilling most of their sodas all over the table.